dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant Archer
General Information The is an Event Troop from Events, Chest, or Sales that can be used as Troop Tactics. The Elephant Archer is a very powerful unit that can be obtain by opening the Ancient Chest, special events, trading with Marco Polo or Recruiting them from the Elephant Stable. These ancient troops are specialize in taking out enemy infantries. They have a high advantage over defenders, they can shoot over walls with a long range of 5. Historical Description Elephants acted as a kind of heavy tank for the ancient world. When properly trained and supported, the War Elephant terrorized opposing armies from Southeast Asia to the British Isle. Writing about the Roman invasion of Britain, one contemporary historian reported that 'Caesar had one large elephant, which was equipped with armor and carrier archers and slingers in its tower. When this unknown creature entered the river, the Britons and their horses fled and the Roman army crossed over. Attacking Strategies * The is one of the most powerful troops on the battlefield with a good health and long range. Always recruit this special unit as your mercenary if you have the Elephant Stable built. * They are good in taking out both buildings and defenders but their primary target are defenders so they would ignore defensive buildings when a defender is within their range. Support them with Planes or use Sabotage to take out all nearby defensive buildings (especially Anti Tanks) * If you are using troops cards of the Elephant Archer, best is to deploy them together with your infantries. They serve as both Range Infantry and Siege Weapon. Defensive Strategies (Against Elephant Archer) * Special buildings like the Bazooka Tower or the Bazooka Sentry are excellent in eliminating the Elephant Archer from range. * Is hard for normal defenders to take out these troops because of their high hitpoints, damage and range but with a good layout of Traps and Walls, the defenders can caught up to them. Elephant Archer in Stronghold during World War (EA in SH) Elephant Archer spawning out of the Stronghold is every attacker nightmare. These troops are not classified as "defenders" when they spawn out of the stronghold. Just like Generals on defense, planes cannot take them out easily as only it dps (damage per second) applies on them. In fact is because of EA spawning out the stronghold that why 0SH was introduced. Sabotaging the stronghold doesn't work anymore, as soon as the stronghold is destroyed, it would release all troops in it. Elephant Archer in Stronghold (Attacking Strategies) * Best way of taking these troops out is using fast moving troops like the Impi and rallying on them. * Using decoys to distract them too work great but also note the Elephant Archers have a long range and can shoot over walls * You can use protect on your high hitpoints troops such as Tanks when the Elephant Archer targets them. * Using betrayal on spawn Elephant Archers is effective too. * Finally, if you suspect the stronghold is filled with Elephant Archers, try attacking from the opposite side of it, saving it for last. This way if things didn't go well, you could push for 4 stars on the base. Elephant Archer in Stronghold (Defensive Strategies) * Place your stroghold strategically in a wall close to your Town Center if you have Elephant Archers inside. * If you have Angkor Wat built, move it closer to your stronghold so as to heal the spawned Elephant Archers Statistics Category:Events Category:Special Events Category:Event troops Category:Troops Category:Troop Tactics